Tribute to Claymore fr
by Ninefifteen
Summary: Alice est une Claymore de la 80ème génération. Elle est un peu spéciale... et combattre des démons n'est pas son seul but.  La fic commence après la bataille contre Agatha à Ravona. Version fr de "Tribute to Claymore"
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

**Disc **: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

Je vous suggère de lire le deuxième chapitre dans la foulée, il est mieux que celui-là... :)

* * *

Voilà, c'était fini. Le monstre gisait au loin, énorme tas de chair visqueux, transpercé d'une gigantesque épée, encore auréolé du nuage de poussière soulevé par le combat. Dans l'ombre tombante, la lune entrait peu à peu dans le ciel bleu sombre. Dans la terre, au bord du précipice, Alice s'était écroulée, le visage contre le sol son dos atteint par les griffes de l'Eveillé n'était qu'une plaie béante, la peau était déchiquetée, laissant la chair et le sang à vif. Et pourtant, sa main gauche tenait toujours fermement son épée.

Albane tomba à genoux à côté du corps disloqué. Prise dans le feu du combat, elle ne l'avait pas vue tomber… elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle : un autre corps reposait, plus loin, dans la poussière. La tête arrachée la dispensa de vérifier si sa camarade était encore en vie. Et Alice ? Qu'en était-il ? Elle sentait bien une énergie émaner d'elle, mais faible, si faible… Albane n'osait pas la toucher, de peur que son corps meurtri ne se brise en mille morceaux à son simple contact…

La pulsation de son énergie était infime, irrégulière, comme essoufflée, mais bien là. Albane soupira de soulagement, avant d'être de nouveau gagnée par l'angoisse : lui restait-il assez de force pour utiliser son énergie démoniaque sans risque et tenter de panser un peu la blessure d'Alice ? Elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air dans le vent qui remontait du gouffre et tenta de se concentrer. Elle posa sa main à plat, au-dessus de la plaie béante, tout près mais sans même l'effleurer cependant, et ferma les yeux. Affaiblie par la bataille, elle mit plus de temps à accéder à son pouvoir, mais elle finit par sentir le fluide jaillir de son point vital, circuler dans ses veines, les gonfler de vie, et se concentrer au creux de sa paume alors elle longea lentement, méticuleusement, la blessure d'un bout à l'autre, la baignant de la douce clarté nébuleuse que son pouvoir faisait naître dans sa main.

Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps parant au plus pressé, elle fit en sorte d'endiguer le flux de sang qui ne cessait de couler du corps d'Alice. Un instant plus tard, l'énergie contenait le liquide rouge, mais Albane se sentait définitivement vidée. L'exercice l'avait même essoufflée, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps… Depuis la naissance de l'Organisation, elle était une des rares à savoir retourner son énergie démoniaque en une sorte de principe de vie, assez efficace pour soigner les blessures les plus profondes son pouvoir était si puissant qu'il devenait même visible, sous la forme de la clarté nébuleuse qui avait survolé le corps d'Alice un peu plus tôt.

A présent certaine qu'Alice avait un peu de répit, elle put reprendre son souffle et, une fois calmée, elle se leva. Elle passa devant le monstre mort sans un regard vers lui pour se diriger vers sa camarade. Elle avait l'intention, comme le voulaient la coutume et l'amitié, de lui offrir une sépulture décente. Rudimentaire sans doute, mais décente.

Elle s'immobilisa devant le corps recroquevillé et, après un instant où elle faillit se laisser gagner par le désespoir, elle prit doucement sa camarade dans ses bras et alla la déposer un peu plus loin, sur une portion de terre vierge de toute tache de sang monstrueux. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, cachant son symbole unique : un petit triangle, au milieu d'une croix où la branche horizontale, plus courte, croisait au tiers supérieur la branche verticale. Albane revint à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la défunte et ramassa avec précautions sa tête qui était tombée à proximité. Elle repoussa en arrière les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, couleur caractéristique chez elle-même comme chez toutes ses camarades guerrières elle les démêla comme elle put, puis essuya le sang et la poussière sur le beau visage. Elle alla ensuite la déposer à sa place, et elle fit pour la dernière fois se fermer les yeux d'argent.

Enfin, elle chercha l'arme de sa camarade : une épée géante, la claymore, qui portait le symbole de la jeune femme. Elle avait été projetée à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où celle-ci était tombée de toute évidence, c'était la perte de son arme qui lui avait été fatale. Elle revint auprès du corps et planta l'épée au-dessus de la tête, l'enfonçant profondément dans le sol, comme un monument aux morts, comme un témoin inaltérable de la présence dans ce monde de la jeune femme.

« Au moins, se dit Albane en se recueillant devant la dépouille, elle est morte en tant qu'humaine… »

Puis elle inspira profondément, se dirigea droit vers le monstre d'où elle retira sa propre claymore et, sans plus s'attarder, retourna auprès d'Alice. Elle ficha son épée dans le sol et s'y adossa, s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de sa camarade. Elle-même avait la lèvre ouverte et du sang coulait lentement de son bras et de sa cuisse elle aurait pu puiser dans sa puissance démoniaque pour se soigner mais elle n'aimait pas s'en servir plus que nécessaire et jugeait ses blessures minimes.

Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un membre de l'Organisation les retrouve. Ce qui, elle le savait, arriverait assez vite : elle ignorait comment, mais les hommes en noir parvenaient toujours à localiser ces jeunes guerrières, et à les rejoindre en un temps record. Peut-être étaient-ils guidés par leur flux d'énergie démoniaque ? Pourtant, eux-mêmes n'en étaient pas dotés. Ce n'étaient que de simples humains. Contrairement aux guerrières, ils n'avaient pas eu à absorber de chair et sang démoniaques… ils n'avaient pas ces yeux d'argent qui permettaient de détecter les démons camouflés en humains, et leur corps n'avait subi aucun changement, aucune douleur…

Albane jeta un regard vers Alice. La moitié de son visage qu'elle pouvait voir était maculée de sang et de bleus. Etant de type offensif et donc plus lente à récupérer, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour s'en remettre ? Trois, quatre jours ? Peut-être plus, vu l'horrible déchirure dans son dos. Elle posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, pleins de poussière et de sang. Se sentant coupable de n'avoir pas su la protéger, de ne pas l'avoir vue tomber, elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Alice ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu faible, une douleur sourde l'habitait encore. Elle se rappelait vaguement le combat, les griffes du monstre lui lacérant le dos, la prenant par surprise… Où étaient ses camarades ? Etaient-elles encore en vie ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une des cellules de la forteresse de Staff, où siégeait l'Organisation. Elle était seule, complètement nue dans des draps rêches grossièrement tissés.

Avec précautions, elle se leva pour s'inspecter dans la glace. Se contorsionnant, elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une infime trace dans le dos, dans le prolongement de ses cheveux qui, soigneusement lavés et démêlés, lui descendaient jusque sous les omoplates elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était ici endormie pour avoir à ce point récupéré. Pour le reste, rien de nouveau : elle n'avait aucune autre marque de blessure, juste cette cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur la poitrine, au niveau du plexus. Elle y posa le bout de ses doigts. C'était comme si un deuxième cœur y palpitait, doucement, à peine audible et pourtant là… c'était peut-être en partie cela qui l'avait empêchée de mourir au cours de ce dernier combat. Cet amour pur…

« Alors, tu vas mieux ? »

Alice sursauta. Dans le miroir, elle vit qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds – encore plus longs et plus clairs que les siens – et aux yeux en amande venait d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres : Albane. Elle se tourna vers elle, acquiesça de la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va, je m'en suis bien sortie. Je n'avais pas grand-chose au final.

- Et Elina ?

- Eh bien… c'est fini, soupira Albane avec un profond regret dans la voix. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, il n'y avait rien à faire… l'Eveillé l'a désarmée, et…

- Qu'as-tu fait de son corps ?

- Déposé dans un endroit neutre, avec son épée, comme de coutume. »

Alice hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir. Albane sourit, comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée :

« Toujours aussi prolixe, à ce que je vois… »

Pour toute réponse, Alice lui lança à travers le miroir un regard vide.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le départ

**Disc **: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

J'ai mis les pensées des personnages en italiques.

* * *

Etendue sur le dos, Claire attendait que la clarté lunaire tombe à l'endroit précis du dortoir qu'elle avait pris soin de noter la nuit précédente. Cela indiquerait minuit, et il serait temps de partir. A vue d'œil, elle n'avait plus longtemps à patienter…

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, elle se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Une femme rencontrée au hasard des pérégrinations de son enfance avec le terrible démon… une femme sublime, au regard si triste, avec tant de souffrance derrière le léger sourire qui se baladait sans cesse sur ses lèvres. Les ondulations de ses cheveux, son odeur, sa voix, la façon – pleine de douceur – qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom, et de la prendre dans ses bras les soirs où même la quiétude des étoiles et du clair de lune n'empêchait pas les cauchemars de la saisir.

Elle se souvenait de tout, des moindres détails, cet intense bonheur et cette paix tranquille qui régnaient sur leur univers… Ce soir-là, comme tant d'autres – non, peut-être plus fort encore ce soir-là – elle pensait à cette déesse de l'amour. Cet ange, cette femme à la beauté tragique, gravée dans son être à tout jamais.

Claire poussa un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie cela finissait toujours par lui faire mal, meurtrissant chaque fibre de son corps. La lumière de la lune avait à présent atteint le point qu'elle s'était fixé : c'était le moment. Elle repoussa tout doucement le bras frêle et blanc passé autour de sa taille et se leva avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormie à ses côtés. La laisser ici lui faisait mal au cœur, mais c'était mieux ainsi…

En silence elle se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir et, avant de sortir, elle y promena une dernière fois son regard. Elles étaient là, les six autres survivantes de la bataille nordique… Un lit en revanche restait vide.

Elle sortit enfin dans le couloir, passa devant plusieurs portes qui sur sa gauche donnaient sur d'autres dortoirs – ceux des soldats de Ravona - et quelques mètres plus loin elle ouvrit une porte sur la droite, qui donnait sur une petite pièce. Elle entra et referma derrière elle pour étouffer d'éventuels bruits qu'elle pourrait faire elle ouvrit une malle, en retira sa tenue et, après avoir ôté la chemise longue dans laquelle elle dormait d'habitude, elle s'habilla rapidement. Puis elle prit son épée posée contre un mur et l'accrocha dans son dos.

Elle ressortit, alla au bout du corridor où elle prit un escalier en colimaçon interminable qui s'élevait vers la salle commune, qu'elles partageaient avec les soldats quand elles n'étaient pas occupées à s'entraîner dans les sous-sols ou à patrouiller de nuit sur les remparts. Galatée y était, vêtue de son habit de religieuse, tranquillement assise vers une fenêtre, semblant contempler la ville silencieuse et vide en contrebas. Elle accueillit Claire avec un sourire. Elle était aveugle désormais mais sa lecture de l'énergie démoniaque lui suffisait amplement elle était développée et précise au point de pouvoir percevoir les énergies effacées de chacune des ex-Claymores qui logeaient ici.

« Alors, c'est le grand soir ? dit-elle à voix basse.

- Tu veux m'empêcher de partir ?

- Pas du tout. Il y a en toi certaines choses dont tu dois te débarrasser avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit contre l'Organisation...

- Tu prendras soin de… commença-t-elle, évitant délibérément la dernière remarque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Entourée de neuf guerrières accomplies, ta petite protégée ne craint rien du tout.

- Merci. »

Claire se dirigea vers une porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle elle était entrée. La main sur la poignée, elle dit :

« Au revoir, Galatée.

- Fais attention. »

Claire répondit par un silence évocateur. Et puis elle sortit. Elle descendit un nouvel escalier interminable et, passant par une petite porte secrète, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle derrière la caserne. Les soldats, seuls à être au courant de la présence en ville des guerrières, avaient accepté de mettre à leur disposition l'un de leurs dortoirs, et elles participaient en échange à la surveillance de la ville, la nuit, quand elles ne risquaient pas d'être remarquées.

Cette nuit-là justement, aucune d'elles n'étant de garde, Claire profitait du sommeil de ses camarades pour partir – elle ne s'était pas attendue à croiser Galatée – parce qu'elle détestait devoir faire ses adieux. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle s'approcha des remparts de la ville, à quelques mètres devant elle, et toujours attentive à une éventuelle présence elle les longea pendant un moment. Arrivée à un pan de muraille recouvert d'imposantes feuilles de lierre, elle tâtonna un instant et dégagea une ouverture minuscule dont seules les ex-claymores, ainsi que Gark et Sid, avaient connaissance.

L'instant suivant, Claire était dehors. Une petite brise que les hauts murs de la caserne et des remparts l'empêchaient jusqu'alors de sentir se faufila dans ses cheveux et sa nuque fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, resserrant sa longue cape noire autour de son corps, et masqua la partie supérieure de son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Ses yeux d'argent étaient encore plus visibles dans la nuit – les survivantes n'avaient plus de drogue anti-énergie démoniaque depuis bien longtemps – et il fallait quand même prendre certaines précautions. C'était le moment… enfin.

Elle se mit à marcher, droit devant elle, en direction du sud. Elle avait entendu dire que son objectif se trouvait actuellement dans cette région, ou en tout cas y était passé récemment. C'était l'endroit idéal pour commencer ses recherches…

* * *

_ Ouah… j'ai un p'tit creux, moi._

Hélène songeait dans le noir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien manger. Elle tergiversa un peu et puis opta pour une pomme, son mets fétiche. Elle se détourna du mur pour sortir de son lit et, silencieuse, se leva. Elle se rappela soudain que c'était cette nuit, la nuit fatidique du départ de Claire… elle jeta un regard vers le lit de celle-ci et crut sentir son cœur rater un battement : Claire n'était pas là… mais sa protégée non plus !

_ Pas de panique… elle a dû se réveiller, voir que Claire est partie et aller dans la salle commune pleurer un bon coup…_

Hélène, un peu nerveuse, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier au bout du couloir et déboucha dans la grande salle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, la petite n'était pas là.

« Il y a bien du passage ici cette nuit, dit doucement une voix un peu moqueuse.

- Quoi ? »

Hélène adapta sa vision à l'obscurité : Galatée était là.

« Gala, on a un problème, la gosse a disparu ! murmura Hélène à cent à l'heure, en proie au stress.

- Hélène.

- Voilà, à peine Claire partie et hop ! sa gamine qui nous joue des tours…

- Hélène…

- On a intérêt à la retrouver vite fait, parce que si elle se perd quelque part, Claire va nous trucider à son retour !

- Hélène !

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis une seconde, veux-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hélène, son stress cédant la place à sa curiosité.

- C'est ce soir que Claire est partie. Tu connais leur histoire… tu sais qu'il est impossible pour cette enfant de supporter la solitude.

- Et alors ? Elle reste avec nous, si avec neuf personnes elle se sent seule, je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut !

- Il lui faut juste Claire. C'est Claire et personne d'autre qu'elle veut.

- C'est du favoritisme, ironisa Hélène qui, commençant à comprendre où Galatée voulait en venir, retrouvait sa légèreté.

- Et tu sais qu'elle est têtue.

- Ouais… pour ça, elles se sont bien trouvées, toutes les deux. Quand elles ont une idée dans la tête… »

Hélène s'interrompit. Elle se traita intérieurement d'abrutie. Il était tellement logique, vu son caractère, que la protégée de Claire soit partie à sa poursuite ! Elle émit un petit rire :

« Ha, c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit 'il y en a du passage ici' ! fit Hélène, comprenant soudain, en singeant la voix de Galatée. Tu les as vues partir…

- Je pense même que la petite avait préparé son coup. Elle a dû nous entendre quand Claire nous a annoncé son intention de partir cette nuit, et je suppose qu'elle a fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas rater son départ…

- Futée, la gosse. Mais bigrement têtue. Bon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus léger en regardant partout autour d'elle, j'étais pas venue chercher une pomme, moi ? »

* * *

Claire se laissa de nouveau happer par ses souvenirs, le cœur un peu moins lourd cette fois-ci : elle pouvait enfin _agir_ contre le désespoir. Elle avança ainsi longtemps, dans une prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue, pourvue çà et là de quelques buissons que la chaleur de la saison avait malmenés.

Soudain il y eut derrière elle, quelque part, un craquement. Léger, mais dans le silence profond de la campagne, à peine troublé par les bruissements d'insectes nocturnes, il était parfaitement audible. Elle ralentit le pas, prêtant l'oreille. Etait-ce un animal ? Un humain ? A cette heure, on pouvait raisonnablement penser qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'inoffensif alors elle se retourna. D'abord elle ne vit rien, et puis une petite silhouette frêle émergea de derrière un buisson.

Elle la reconnut aussitôt, et poussa un soupir alors que la silhouette s'approchait doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

- Je veux pas que tu me laisses…

- Il le faut pourtant. Je vais faire quelque chose de dangereux, tu pourrais mourir.

- Mais moi, je m'en fiche, de mourir. Je veux être avec toi.

- Mais… »

La petite silhouette fit un grand pas en avant, venant se planter juste devant Claire. Levant la tête, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était déterminée, obstinée et en même temps, ses grands yeux noisette débordaient d'amour et d'admiration. Claire eut furtivement – et cela l'adoucit – l'impression de se voir elle-même, à neuf ans, s'acharnant à suivre cette femme extraordinaire qui pourtant l'avait au début rejetée. Elle soupira à nouveau, et posa sa main sur les longs cheveux bruns de sa protégée :

« Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule… Alice. »

La petite fille eut un immense sourire, et Claire se sentit soudain enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Alors, ensemble, silencieuses, main dans la main, elles s'en allèrent vers le sud.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouvelle mission

**DISC **: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Alice ? »

La jeune femme se retourna. L'homme en noir se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement, enveloppé dans sa robe de bure, son visage enroulé dans une sorte de turban noir ne laissant voir que ses yeux. Alice se détourna du mannequin qu'elle venait de saccager à coups d'épée et raccrocha son arme dans son dos, dans le support situé entre les deux imposantes épaulières de métal. Puis elle se dirigea avec lassitude vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle avec un soupir.

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. »

Dans son visage comme toujours impassible, les yeux d'argent d'Alice se mirent à briller légèrement, son regard montrant soudain de l'intérêt. L'homme lui répondit avec nonchalance :

« Quatre démons, à Tosh. C'est à trois jours de marche d'ici. Il semble que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ait un appétit anormal tu rejoindras donc trois de tes camarades là-bas.

- Bien. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle se dirigea vers la porte, le visage toujours dépourvu d'expression.

« Tu pars déjà ? demanda l'homme en noir, visiblement surpris. Tu avais le dos déchiqueté il y a encore trois jours à peine.

- Les démons ne vont pas disparaître comme par magie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi imprudente… »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit. Sous la cicatrice en forme d'étoile, la palpitation se fit un peu plus forte. Etait-ce un avertissement ?

Regagnant sa cellule pour y compléter sa tenue, accompagnée par le seul bruit de ses bottes en métal sur le sol dallé, elle refit mentalement le trajet pour aller à Tosh. Elle y était déjà allée étant petite mais quelque chose, un souvenir peut-être, semblait se dérober à sa pensée lorsqu'elle songeait à ce village. Quelque chose qu'elle avait elle-même enfoui pour se protéger, pour ne pas mourir de désespoir.

Arrivée dans sa cellule, elle se força à chasser ces pensées. L'esprit ailleurs, elle passa autour de sa taille cette sorte de ceinture où étaient fixées les plaques de métal qui protégeaient son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse environ, ainsi que ses habituels protège-poignets. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien – même si, ne possédant rien de plus que son épée, elle pouvait difficilement oublier quelque chose – et elle sortit.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Alice arriva devant une grande arche de pierre : l'entrée de Tosh. C'était jour de marché la rue qui s'étendait devant elle était plutôt animée, de nombreux habitants étaient sortis faire leurs courses ou simplement bavarder avec les marchands. Elle s'avança dans la rue. Les cliquetis de métal de son armure attirèrent peu à peu les regards sur son passage et très vite le silence se fit. Tous la regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination.

La jeune femme avait un corps fin et gracieux et semblait si fragile, comment pouvait-elle être vêtue d'une armure en métal et porter d'une seule main la claymore, épée géante que même les meilleurs hommes ne pouvaient manier qu'à deux mains ? On racontait qu'elles étaient mi-humaines, mi-démones. Qu'elles portaient dans leur corps, dans leur propre chair, le sang des démons… et qu'elles en avaient hérité la vitesse, la puissance, et des pouvoirs surpassant de très loin les capacités du commun des mortels. Et puis ces yeux d'argent qui leur permettaient de reconnaître les démons dissimulés… On racontait aussi que parfois, elles succombaient à leur part non-humaine, et que leur corps se changeait en démon – et plus précisément, en Eveillées.

Alors qu'elle passait devant eux, Alice entendit parfaitement tout ce que les gens murmuraient. Avec de telles informations – qui au demeurant étaient vraies – la réaction des habitants n'était pas étonnante. Alice s'y était habituée et y était complètement indifférente. La rue débouchait sur une grande place au milieu de laquelle jaillissait une fontaine. La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle.

Les habitants s'étaient retranchés dans les embrasures de portes et derrière les vitrines des échoppes. Chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'un d'eux, celui-ci donnait l'impression de vouloir rentrer sous terre pour lui échapper, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne découvre en lui un démon et qu'elle ne l'abatte sur le champ.

Alice sentait que la ville empestait l'énergie démoniaque – heureusement que les humains ne pouvaient la percevoir cela aurait été bien pire pour eux d'avoir affaire à une véritable odeur –, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer où se situaient les camarades qu'elle était censée rejoindre et qu'elle aurait dû retrouver facilement en suivant le flux de leur énergie démoniaque. Elle demanda à la cantonade :

« D'autres femmes comme moi sont déjà ici. J'ai besoin de savoir où elles sont. »

Pendant un moment personne n'osa répondre. Alice promena son regard tout autour de la place et enfin, un vieil homme sortit en tremblant de sous un étal et, la voix brisée et les yeux écarquillés par la peur, il mentionna une auberge près de la sortie de la ville, en en indiquant la direction. Alice fixa un instant son regard vide sur lui – sans doute sa façon de le remercier – et se mit en route.

Un instant plus tard, elle entrait dans l'auberge. A son arrivée, le tenancier eut comme un haut-le-cœur et, livide, il se réfugia en tremblant derrière son comptoir. Avant même qu'elle ait pu poser une question, il indiqua l'escalier en balbutiant « Première… à droite… ».

« Et voilà la dernière ! s'exclama une jeune femme lorsque Alice poussa la porte de la chambre. Tu es en retard, nota-t-elle aussitôt, on t'attend depuis hier ! »

Alice ne prit pas la peine de réagir. La femme qui venait de lui parler se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches, et arborait un air de défi mêlé de dédain. La seconde était assise sur un lit et la troisième, debout près de la fenêtre, regardait la rue en contrebas. Alice avait à peine refermé la porte que la première reprenait la parole :

« Maintenant que nous sommes toutes là, il va falloir que nous discutions de la mission. Ermite vous a bien dit qu'il y avait quatre démons, dont un ou plusieurs à l'appétit anormal ? »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

« Je suis ici pour vous servir de capitaine, reprit la jeune femme. Je suis le numéro 9 dans l'organisation. Je me fiche pas mal de vos prénoms, donnez moi seulement vos rangs. »

La jeune femme assise portait le n°13, celle près de la fenêtre le n°22.

_ On dirait bien une vraie chasse à l'Eveillé… avec cette fille du top 10…_

Tout le monde savait que les femmes du top 10 étaient puissantes au point d'être redoutées aussi bien par les démons que par leurs camarades. Mais une telle puissance ne pouvait s'acquérir que par l'expérience et, bien souvent, par des usages répétés de l'énergie démoniaque… Alice avait beaucoup de mal à leur faire confiance de plus, elles étaient souvent d'une arrogance exaspérante.

D'accord… toutes celles des rangs supérieurs n'étaient pas comme ça… Alice en avait connu quelques unes qui étaient restées « normales », des années auparavant… mais c'étaient d'ex-soldates, elles n'avaient donc plus, depuis longtemps, le cerveau lavé par l'Organisation…

Tandis qu'elle pensait à cela, Alice eut une furieuse impression de déjà-vu, comme si elle vivait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme elle tardait à répondre, les trois guerrières se tournèrent vers elle :

« Alors ? s'impatienta la numéro 9.

- 47. »

Les yeux des trois autres s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et toutes, en particulier numéro 9, éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais. Alice ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, le visage et le regard toujours inexpressifs.

Dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation, il y avait 47 rangs, et Alice n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en rappeler.

« M*rde alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » dit 9 après un dernier gloussement.

Elle semblait sérieusement contrariée.

« Comment l'Organisation peut penser que tu es assez forte pour une chasse à l'Eveillé ? »

Alice aurait pu répondre qu'elle n'en était plus à sa première chasse, mais si son expérience sur le terrain avait compté pour 9, celle-ci les aurait toutes interrogées à ce sujet. Or, elle ne voulait même pas connaître leurs noms, donc elle se fichait probablement tout autant de leur expérience…

_ Si elle croit quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un n°, laissons-la croire ce qu'elle veut…_

« Quel boulet... – 9 n'avait pas fini de râler sur son compte – Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Ermite pour mériter ça ! »

Elle avait ajouté ces mots comme pour elle-même, les yeux vers le plafond. Numéro 13 et numéro 22 avaient cessé de rire. On les sentait partagées entre le mépris et la curiosité : Alice n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni manifesté aucune émotion. Soudain Alice eut de nouveau ce sentiment de déjà-vu elle espéra intérieurement que les choses ne tourneraient pas comme elles avaient déjà tourné dans _ce_ passé… cette perspective l'ennuyait déjà.

9 s'approcha d'Alice, tout près, le regard encore plus méprisant que celui qu'elle avait à son entrée. Elle l'étudia attentivement. Aucune particularité physique – pas même le fait qu'elle soit un peu petite – ne lui permettant de justifier l'infériorité de la jeune femme, elle dit entre ses dents :

« Viens à minuit dans le champ de blé à la sortie de la ville. Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux. »


	4. Chapter 4 : Défiée

**DISC **: Claymore appartient à Yagi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

A minuit, Alice se trouvait au champ de blé mentionné par 9. Il n'y avait personne. Elle attendit alors tranquillement, regardant les étoiles, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait la bataille du lendemain. Si l'Org. n'était même pas sûre de la présence de démons à l'appétit anormal, qu'est-ce qui justifiait la présence de quatre Claymores et surtout d'un Numéro Unique ? Auraient-elles de nouveau affaire à un Eveillé, accompagné de démons inférieurs ? Le simple fait qu'ils soient plusieurs était étrange, les démons évitant généralement de se retrouver en groupe… quelque chose dans cette configuration clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir précisément quoi.

9 n'arrivait toujours pas. Alice commençait à se faire à l'idée d'une mauvaise blague quand soudain, elle sentit un flux d'énergie hybride fuser juste derrière elle ! Elle bondit sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'assaillant, et se retourna aussitôt, dégainant sa claymore, tous ses sens aux abois.

C'était 9, qui à présent la regardait étonnée.

« Tu m'as entendue arriver ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors… tu m'as… sentie ?

- Ton énergie faisait l'effet d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. »

Dans la clarté lunaire, Alice vit le visage de 9 se renfrogner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une Claymore d'un rang aussi ridicule puisse ressentir aussi finement une énergie retenue, et lui répondre de cette façon, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde impressionné. 9 lui jeta alors un regard dur, plein de défi et se jeta sur elle, l'épée brandie :

« Voyons ce que vaut une fillette de dernier rang ! »

Alice para aussitôt, genoux fléchis, l'épée en l'air horizontalement pour contenir l'attaque. Elle vit dans le regard de 9 que ce combat n'était pas qu'un test, un entraînement, mais une tentative pour elle d'affermir sa position de supérieure, de capitaine une tentative d'humiliation. Alice la repoussa, fit un bond en arrière et se prépara à un nouvel assaut.

Alors 9 entra sans fioritures dans le vif du sujet : ses mouvements, ses bonds, ses coups étaient rapides, précis, fluides, et pourtant puissants la cadence des coups d'épée était telle qu'Alice n'avait même pas le temps de contre-attaquer et parait de justesse. Elle tenta de gagner en vitesse mais bien vite, elle comprit que le seul moyen de surpasser son adversaire serait d'avoir recours à son énergie démoniaque… et pour une simple séance d'humiliation, il n'en était pas question. Alors elle s'efforça d'éviter, de parer les coups, cependant que 9 montait encore en vitesse et en puissance… et ce, sans libérer une once d'énergie démoniaque !

Et puis soudain, 9 disparut bien que sentant aussitôt, par le déplacement de l'énergie démoniaque, qu'elle allait se retrouver sur son côté droit, la surprise et la fatigue empêchèrent Alice de bouger à temps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un filet de liquide chaud s'écoulait lentement de sa tempe, où elle sentait la pointe en métal de l'épée. Le tourbillon d'air, le tumulte qu'avait formés l'affrontement s'apaisèrent brusquement et, comme si Alice se trouvait soudain privée du support que son mental avait trouvé dans cette atmosphère orageuse, elle tomba à genoux, essoufflée et, pour la première fois, pleinement consciente de son infériorité.

A côté d'elle, 9 jubilait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que sur son visage s'étendait un immense sourire de satisfaction. Alors, résignée et de toute façon trop fatiguée pour se lever, Alice attendit en silence que 9 s'en aille et que l'humiliation prenne fin. Une fois 9 partie, comme un éclair et sans aucun commentaire – ce qui en disait long – , Alice s'écroula de sommeil dans le blé.

* * *

_La Claymore était maintenant semi-éveillée. De longues excroissances de chair pourvues de lames s'étaient déployées dans son dos comme autant d'ailes tranchantes, capables de se mouvoir à une vitesse qui lui permettait de voler. Elle marchait d'un pas lent et calculé sur la falaise. Ses longues jambes fuselées que la transformation progressive avait pourvues de sabots frémissaient, nerveuses, prêtes à l'emmener à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, à la vitesse de la lumière. _

_Mais cette fois, à cet instant, il n'était plus question de courir, plus question d'une chasse effrénée à l'ennemi honni. La Claymore s'arrêta, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Sa bouche déformée et agrandie par la transformation dessinait un sourire infernal. Dans ses yeux jaunes brillait la lueur de la vengeance. _

_Elle baissa le regard : devant elle, une petite chose était à quatre pattes, gémissante, tremblotante, couverte de sang. Quelques instants auparavant, cette chose chétive avait été le plus grand Eveillé de tous les temps… et là, aux pieds de la guerrière, ce n'était plus qu'un corps de petite fille. La Claymore brandit son épée, lentement, comme pour savourer le goût de la vengeance, et chaque seconde de cet instant qu'elle avait attendu toute une vie. Son sourire déformé s'élargit. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, entrecoupée de râles sépulcraux, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de sa voix d'humaine, la Claymore répétait :_

_ « Toi… tu l'as… tuée… je vais… je vais… te tuer ! »_

_L'épée était maintenant à la verticale, élevée haut au-dessus du corps vengeur. Tout ce corps frémissait maintenant, les veines ressortaient sur la peau violacée à l'en faire éclater, les pupilles de chat étaient complètement dilatées, le visage méconnaissable. La Claymore faisait durer l'instant du supplice, et le petit être devant elle ne bougeait pas… _

_ Dans un coin du champ de bataille, à l'abri derrière un rocher, une petite fille à genoux dans la poussière assistait à la scène, horrifiée et fascinée. Cette semi-éveillée qu'elle n'avait connue qu'en tant qu'humaine jusqu'alors la terrifiait à présent, et cependant elle restait subjuguée par cette beauté sombre et tragique… bouche bée, elle s'imprégnait de tout ce qu'elle voyait, certaine de garder à jamais le souvenir de ce cataclysme._

_ La petite chose, l'Eveillée leva soudain la tête vers la Claymore. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait… le sourire de la Claymore se figea tandis que son ennemie reprenait soudain sa forme horrible à la vitesse de la lumière… _

_ Brusquement les griffes de la petite créature s'allongèrent et, en un éclair, avant même que la Claymore ait pu esquisser un geste, transpercèrent l'épaule de celle-ci. Les deux créatures restèrent figées une seconde et puis s'envolèrent, le combat reprenant, féroce et déchaîné. Un morceau du corps de la Claymore retomba dans la poussière dans un bruit de chair martyrisée. _

_ La petite fille derrière le rocher scrutait le ciel où s'évanouissaient les deux gigantesques silhouettes. Elles disparurent pour de bon, et un calme assourdissant revint sur les lieux de la bataille. La petite fille pleurait. _

_ Elle se leva et lentement s'avança vers le morceau de chair sanguinolent._

_ Elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poussière et, tremblante, ramassa le bout d'aile tranchant, indifférente aux entailles qu'elle se creusait dans les mains. C'était chaud, les nerfs semblaient convulser encore, le sang dégoulinait et s'étalait sur ses vêtements, se joignait au sien… elle ferma les yeux et, pleurant toujours, elle serra le bout d'aile contre son petit corps comme pour le mêler à sa propre chair.

* * *

_« Eh, 13, regarde, elle bouge en dormant, comme les chiens qui rêvent !

- Elle fait un cauchemar, comme c'est mignon…

- Mais quelle plaie ! s'exclama 9. Un cauchemar. Et ça prétend se faire des Eveillés ! »

9 donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia d'Alice qui était recroquevillée à même le sol, toujours dans le champ de blé, et dont le corps était vaguement agité dans son sommeil. La douleur la réveilla brusquement.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit dans le petit jour trois sourires goguenards. Elle se leva en tentant de rester digne, épousseta sa cape et rengaina son épée restée dans le blé. Les autres, qui l'avaient regardée faire en attendant avec avidité une réaction violente de sa part – 9 avait dû leur raconter la séance d'humiliation de la nuit –, semblèrent déçues par son mutisme et ce visage impassible qu'elle avait appris à afficher en toutes circonstances.

« Allons-y, grommela 9. Et ne nous retarde pas, 47 ! »

Alice compris bientôt le sens de cette remarque : si elle-même, grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle tenait des démons, pouvait marcher très vite – bien plus vite qu'un humain ordinaire –, les autres Claymores la surpassaient et elle peinait presque à les suivre.

Une nouvelle fois, Alice eut l'impression de vivre la vie de _quelqu'un d'autre_.

Mais peu lui importait d'être ainsi différente, et d'être malmenée par ses congénères… elle savait parfaitement d'où venait cette « faiblesse », et sa situation était volontaire… elle n'était pas comme les autres, pas issue réellement du même processus, et le sien était tellement plus noble et plus pur que la simple absorption de chair démoniaque…


	5. Chapter 5 : Drôle d'ennemi

**DISC** : Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Drôle d'ennemi.**

Après une heure de marche – quatre ou cinq heures de marche humaine – les quatre jeunes femmes étaient en pleine ascension d'une petite montagne. La présence de démons était très fortement perceptible cependant, le flux d'énergie démoniaque restait étrangement flou et changeait en intensité. Une nouvelle fois, Alice eut l'impression de manquer quelque chose, de manquer d'une information ou d'une sensation cruciale. Mais elle ne pouvait que se résoudre à suivre les autres jusqu'à démasquer le démon, et elle le découvrirait à ce moment-là…

C'était ça ! _Le_ démon.

Elle ne ressentait qu'une aura, forte et diffuse, alors qu'Ermite leur avait dit auparavant – et 9 l'avait répété – qu'elles auraient quatre démons à affronter. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à ses congénères lorsque celles-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Le sentier friable s'élargissait à cet endroit pour former une sorte d'avancée au-dessus du vide. Et, tout au bout de cette avancée, une masse de chair visqueuse et grisâtre semblait les attendre.

Le démon était tout simplement gigantesque. Il était en fait aussi grand qu'un Eveillé – un Eveillé particulièrement imposant. Sentant leur présence derrière lui, il se retourna vers elles. Il baissa les yeux, méprisant son faciès gris était fendu d'un large sourire qui ressemblait à une morsure béante.

« Oh, quel beau cadeau, dit le démon d'une voix profonde en regardant attentivement chacune des guerrières. Les dernières petites demoiselles qu'ils m'ont envoyées n'étaient pas aussi mignonnes. Voyons si vous avez aussi meilleur goût… »

Il commença d'avancer, d'abord nonchalant, et les guerrières dégainèrent leurs épées.

9 cria alors : « Allons-y tant qu'il est encore seul ! » et elle se rua sur lui.

Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire et, alors qu'elle bondissait en brandissant sa claymore en direction de son visage, il la faucha en pleine course, d'un seul coup de griffe, l'envoyant violemment contre la paroi de la montagne… 9 se releva rapidement, tandis que 13 et 22 tentaient une attaque de côté pour distraire le monstre afin qu'elle puisse l'atteindre plus férocement. Il repoussa les trois jeunes femmes comme un fétu de paille mais elles se relevèrent encore, couvertes de poussière et 9 ayant déjà une grosse balafre au visage.

Alors Alice entra dans la bataille alors que le monstre allongeait ses griffes pour transpercer 13, elle lui trancha la main qui retomba au sol dans un flot de sang violet. Le monstre sembla une seconde interloqué, regardant son moignon, mais avant qu'Alice ait pu prendre de la hauteur pour le toucher plus gravement au bras, il la saisit dans son autre main, la soulevant de terre pour la porter devant ses yeux.

Alice était compressée entre les doigts monstrueux. A tout instant, il pouvait décider de resserrer son étreinte et lui faire exploser le corps comme un simple fruit pressé… Elle sentait ses os craquer, son cœur au bord de l'éclatement il fallait qu'elle utilise son pouvoir, il fallait qu'elle fasse appel au démon en elle, sinon elle mourrait… Le démon s'amusait à lui parler mais, les sens étouffés par la douleur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il y avait juste cette étreinte qui se resserrait, encore…

Et puis soudain une douleur immense, et le trou noir.

9 venait de crever un œil au démon et il avait jeté en l'air Alice, qui était violemment retombée plus loin et ne bougeait plus. 9 ignorait si elle était morte – un filet de sang coulait de son corps dans la poussière – ou si elle était seulement sonnée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de maugréer sur sa faiblesse : elle devait éviter les attaques du monstre, tout en essayant d'établir une stratégie avec les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Le démon était trop rapide il bougeait à peine, n'avait plus qu'une seule main et un seul œil et pourtant, où qu'elles aillent, les guerrières se retrouvaient face à face avec ses griffes géantes. Elles ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Et de surcroît, il fallait s'attendre à tout instant à ce que ses compagnons le rejoignent…

Les jeunes femmes durent se résoudre à faire appel à leur énergie démoniaque, au point que les trois paraissaient au bord de l'éveil. Elles semblaient voler tant elles allaient vite leurs épées étaient à peine visibles tant les coups étaient véloces, et pourtant le démon parait à chaque fois soudain un grand cri retentit et le temps sembla se suspendre : 13, les yeux grands ouverts, était dans les airs, empalée sur trois griffes du démon. De son autre bras, celui-ci profita de ce moment d'hébétude pour aplatir 22 contre le flanc de la montagne.

Puis il laissa mollement retomber 13 au sol et lentement s'approcha de 9.

Celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse : 13 gisait dans une flaque de sang, trois trous béants dans le corps 22 était encastrée dans la montagne, et 47…

Il y eut un bruissement de cape, un grand bruit métallique, un cri : 47 se tenait devant 9, un genou au sol, l'épée en l'air, parant le coup fatal que s'apprêtait à donner le démon.

Alice était encore secouée par les coups qu'elle avait reçus, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se remettre. Sentant qu'elle aurait du mal à résister naturellement plus longtemps, elle se résolut à faire appel à sa part démoniaque et, puisant dans cette énergie nouvelle, elle trouva le moyen, par une impulsion plus forte, de repousser les griffes du démon. Elle se redressa tandis que celui-ci la considérait maintenant avec un nouvel intérêt…

9 vint se placer, l'épée prête à tout trancher, à côté d'Alice, et croisa son regard.

Elle vit que ses iris, jaunes l'instant où elle avait repoussé les griffes, avaient repris leur couleur argentée.

« Merci… » dit-elle.

Alice fit comme si de rien n'était mais répondit :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais… »

Alice s'interrompit pour repousser violemment 9 d'un coup de pied. L'instant suivant, c'étaient les griffes du démon qu'elle avait à côté d'elle et la seconde d'après, le monstre perdait sa seconde main.

Tandis que le monstre reculait en hurlant, son bras à vif projetant du sang un peu partout, 9, se relevant à peine, fixait Alice, incrédule. Avait-elle menti sur son rang ? Abaissant le plus possible son propre niveau d'énergie, elle semblait réutiliser progressivement sa capacité à percevoir les moindres variations de flux, et à pouvoir ainsi anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire.

Elle avait déjà utilisé cette technique la nuit précédente, dans le champ de blé c'était cela qui lui avait permis de sentir l'arrivée de 9. Celle-ci dut admettre que cette capacité était plutôt efficace lors d'un combat.

« … les quatre démons dont parlait Ermite sont devant nous, tous dans celui-là, termina-t-elle.

- Mais… comment…

- Je suppose que certains démons acquièrent avec le temps cette capacité à se diviser.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Voilà une excellente question, répondit Alice en parant sans même regarder un coup qui venait sur sa gauche. Mais il va vite falloir y répondre. »

Lorsque les deux guerrières reportèrent leur attention sur le monstre, il venait tout juste d'endiguer le flot de sang violet qui s'écoulait de ses membres amputés et de son orbite vide. Il semblait fulminer.

« Fini de jouer, petites garces ! hurla-t-il. Je vais vous trucider ! »

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur** : Désolée d'avoir traîné avant de publier ce chapitre, mais il m'a posé pas mal de problèmes... j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu ^^'

Merci à mon beta pour sa patience et son aide :D


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un combat, une révélation

**DISC **: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi.

En italique : les pensées d'Alice.

Précédemment : Alice vient de comprendre que les quatre démons dont Ermite avait parlé à l'équipe sont tous _dans _celui qu'elles viennent de combattre...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un combat, une révélation.**

Soudain, il se mit à grossir à la vitesse de la lumière, figeant les jeunes femmes de surprise et tout aussi soudainement, il explosa. Elles se retrouvaient maintenant face aux quatre démons dont parlait Ermite.

Chacun faisait le quart de la taille du premier démon – ce qui restait plus grand que les guerrières – mais semblait capable de se mouvoir beaucoup plus rapidement et, surtout, disposait de ses quatre membres et d'une vue intacte.

« Zut, tout est à refaire ! maugréa 9.

- Attention, à ta droite ! »

9 leva juste à temps son épée pour parer. Sans Alice, elle n'aurait à cet instant plus de tête.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur cette pensée effrayante deux démons les attaquaient par la gauche, celui à droite de 9 venait d'être rejoint par le quatrième. Cela faisait deux monstres chacune… Un sursaut de fierté fit penser à 9, « on va bien voir si elle me bat ! », et elle se retrouva entièrement plongée dans le combat.

L'air semblait trembler sous la violence des coups, vrillé par les bruits de métal entrechoqué, déchiré par les cris des démons la poussière s'élevait en nuages au-dessus du sol, et le chemin de gravier était méconnaissable, piétiné dans tous les sens, couvert de taches rouges et violettes. 13 et 22 blessées gisaient toujours dans leur coin, tandis que 9 et Alice luttaient âprement pour leur survie.

Alice sentait des gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes, ses muscles lui semblaient brûler, elle était presque à bout de souffle… Elle était au maximum de sa vitesse et de sa force, et pourtant elle pouvait à peine suivre les démons et éviter leurs griffes…

_ Reste calme… observe leurs auras… ressens-les…_

Elle fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur les flux d'énergie des démons, mais ils étaient deux et elle, seule ils étaient rapides et elle épuisée…

_ Ils sont trop forts… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…_

Elle savait qu'elle devrait enarriver là. Elle devait l'utiliser – son aura. Mais elle se connaissait bien, elle connaissait son corps par cœur, jusqu'au plus petit nerf, au plus fin vaisseau, à la moindre fibre… elle savait que sa réserve d'énergie était minuscule, et chaque fois qu'elle y puisait, elle se mettait en danger, plus encore que toute autre guerrière. Et elle l'avait déjà utilisée au cours de cette bataille même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps de repousser le bras du démon pour protéger 9, elle sentait encore l'empreinte de l'aura sur sa chair.

_ Je ne veux pas l'utiliser… je ne veux pas m'éveiller…_

Soudain une griffe rata de justesse son épaule gauche – ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dangereusement plus lente qu'auparavant.

_ Il le faut…_

Lentement, Alice fit appel à l'hideuse obscurité tapie au fond d'elle. Elle la sentit enfler, s'élever, gorger son corps de puissance et de haine. Ses cellules humaines explosaient tandis qu'un flot de sang violet se déversait dans ses veines…

_ Stop._

Soudain, il y eut comme une déflagration, un éclair bleu, et Alice poussa un grand cri… 9, qui venait d'arracher une tête, se tourna juste à temps pour voir l'épée de sa camarade trancher ses adversaires, l'un puis l'autre, d'un seul mouvement. L'instant suivant, un grand coup dans le ventre la projeta contre la paroi de la montagne, lui coupant le souffle elle redressa la tête, tenta de brandir sa claymore face au démon qui s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne surprise et essoufflée, elle réagissait une fraction de seconde trop tard, c'en était fini…

Le démon se figea, le bras en l'air, la pointe de ses griffes à un centimètre du front de 9. Lentement, son corps se sépara en deux dans le sens de la hauteur et il s'effondra dans une mare de sang.

Derrière lui, Alice se tenait debout, solidement campée sur ses jambes, l'épée encore tendue, la pointe ayant fendu la terre sous la violence du coup qu'elle avait donné. Cherchant sa respiration, elle regarda 9. Ses iris d'un jaune flamboyant contrastaient avec sa peau obscurcie, et ses veines palpitaient nettement sur ses tempes et son visage… lentement, graduellement, son aura gagnait le reste de son corps. La qualité de l'énergie mobilisée par Alice la faisait paraître aussi forte qu'un Numéro Unique… alors la capitaine eut une pensée étrange : pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver face à la forme éveillée de cette Claymore. Et pour une fois, elle se fichait bien de son rang.

Alice sentait sa frange lui coller au front quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux retombaient, par-dessus ses épaules, sur sa poitrine. D'ordinaire soyeux, ils étaient maculés de poussière, parsemés de taches de sang violet. Tout son corps frissonnait. D'un seul coup, les manifestations corporelles de son énergie démoniaque disparurent et elle tomba à genoux dans la poussière.

9 se pencha à côté d'elle. Elle était impressionnée par son aura et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une moins que rien puisse s'avérer si puissante. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Alice leva les yeux vers elle et dit en cherchant son souffle :

« Ça va... va voir les autres… je te rejoins. »

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, 9 se redressa et s'approcha de ses camarades. Elles étaient en vie 22, encastrée dans la montagne, semblait revenir progressivement à elle, et 13, de type défensif, commençait déjà à réparer son corps dans un état de semi-inconscience.

9, à mi-chemin entre Alice et les deux autres, s'adossa à la montagne. Soupirant de soulagement, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés dans l'espoir illusoire de pouvoir les débarrasser du sang et de la poussière qui les avaient éclaboussés. Elle continuait d'observer Alice qui à présent se levait et ôtait le sang de son épée d'un coup sec dans le vide. Ses grands yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur argentée elle semblait utiliser son énergie avec beaucoup plus de réticence que quiconque. A présent que son aura avait retrouvé son niveau habituel, elle avait l'air aussi faible qu'à leur première rencontre.

La capitaine était encore en train de se dire que cette guerrière avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange quand Alice s'approcha, rengainant sa claymore.

« Ça va ?

- Oui. 22 se réveille et 13 est déjà en train de se rafistoler.

- Tant mieux. »

Elle allait faire volte-face lorsque 9 demanda brusquement :

« Tu es vraiment le numéro 47 ? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?_

« Oui.

- Tu sembles pourtant bien plus puissante qu'un simple dernier numéro…

- Pourquoi aurais-je menti ?

- Je ne sais pas… pour cacher des choses à l'organisation…

- Je ne cache rien du tout.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi quelqu'un qui sait lire l'énergie comme toi, qui se bat comme toi, se retrouve à cette place ! »

Alice sembla hésiter. Son regard se fit lointain.

_ La petite fille se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poussière du champ de bataille et, tremblante, ramassa le bout d'aile tranchant, indifférente aux entailles qu'elle se creusait dans les mains. C'était chaud, les nerfs semblaient convulser encore, le sang dégoulinait et s'étalait sur ses vêtements, se joignait au sien… elle ferma les yeux et, pleurant toujours, elle serra le bout d'aile contre son petit corps comme pour le mêler à sa propre chair._

Alice prit une grande inspiration, semblant sonder la numéro 9 du regard. Elle ne vit sur son visage qu'une sincère curiosité, alors elle décida de répondre.

« Je suis la dernière parce que je suis moins forte, moins rapide que vous.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore. »

Alice marqua une petite pause, regardant au loin, et répondit doucement :

« Je suis moins forte et moins rapide parce que je ne suis pas une semi-démone.

- Quoi ? »

Alice continuait de regarder ailleurs. Elle avait horreur de parler d'elle.

« Je n'ai ni chair ni sang de démon en moi, mais ceux d'une autre… camarade. »

_Camarade… quel drôle de mot. Tu étais tellement plus que ça…_

9 la fixait, incrédule. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle allait chercher quelque chose au fin fond de sa mémoire.

« Il n'y en avait pas une autre comme ça ? dit-elle. Une certaine Claire, à ce qu'il me semble… celle qui a intégré la chair et le sang de Thérèse, la guerrière légendaire la plus puissante de l'histoire ? »

Alice acquiesça de nouveau, sans montrer cependant sa surprise face aux connaissances de la numéro 9. La guerrière en question avait trahi l'Organisation plus de dix ans auparavant, et était considérée comme morte depuis la dramatique Bataille du Nord. Pour connaître son histoire, il aurait donc fallu se documenter, poser des questions aux hommes en noir… et ils n'aimaient pas les questions. Mais Alice n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions 9 avait déjà changé de sujet.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Ces démons étaient plus forts que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre… sérieusement, est-ce que l'Organisation se préoccupe un tant soit peu de nous ? »

_Bien sûr que non._ Cependant, Alice considéra qu'il serait plus sage de se taire.

A vrai dire, elle avait son opinion sur la question. Son enfance un peu particulière lui avait donné l'occasion d'entendre quantité de choses sur l'Organisation elle avait donc une petite idée de ce qu'ils souhaitaient réellement faire. D'après ses souvenirs, les hommes en noir cherchaient le moyen de créer des Eveillés contrôlables pour servir une bataille beaucoup plus grande, contre des adversaires beaucoup plus forts, que leur chasse aux démons quotidienne. Mais Alice, bien qu'elle ait révélé cela à Albane – son amie la plus proche – n'avait pas vraiment voulu en savoir plus. Elle s'en fichait, elle n'était pas devenue guerrière pour ces histoires de politique et de guerre… elle avait seulement retenu qu'il était désormais doublement dangereux de frôler ses limites : on risquait soit de perdre toute conscience humaine, soit, si l'on parvenait à bloquer le processus d'éveil, de devenir cobaye de l'organisation. Elle préféra ne pas faire part de ce qu'elle savait à ses camarades.

« En ce qui me concerne, dit-elle plutôt, ils s'en moquent. Ils jugent sûrement que je suis un spécimen raté.

- Raté ? répéta 9. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont compris ton potentiel avant même que tu ne le découvres toi-même… »

Alice ne répondit pas. Son potentiel ? Sa perception de l'énergie démoniaque était supérieure à la moyenne, mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer à la fois sur la lecture de l'énergie et sur la libération de son propre pouvoir en vue d'une attaque. En d'autres termes, cette capacité ne servait pas vraiment sa nature de guerrière offensive… de plus, elle n'avait pas menti au sujet de sa force et de sa vitesse réduites. Une chose était certaine, elle méritait le numéro qu'elle portait. Mais cela ne la blessait pas : c'était juste un fait parmi d'autres. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi un processus d'intégration qui la rendait plus faible… machinalement, elle porta la main au niveau de la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur sa poitrine. La pulsation qui s'y cachait était toujours là, légère, rassurante, régulière en harmonie avec les battements de son propre cœur.

« Ça va ? demanda 9. Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Tout va bien.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ? »

_Pff… pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens aient des questions à poser ?_

« Vas-y.

- De qui as-tu intégré la chair et le sang ?

- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre. »

Alice, qui s'était un peu ouverte au fil de cette conversation, se renferma brusquement. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander, ni trop remuer le passé. 9 semblait décontenancée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire craquer la carapace d'Alice, et elle se rendait à présent compte que c'était loin d'être le cas, et loin d'être aussi facile. Elle se demanda quelles horreurs avaient bien pu la murer ainsi dans son silence, son indifférence… A cette pensée, 9 se surprit à être touchée par cet étrange personnage, et d'un coup laissa toute sa morgue de côté. Elle tendit sa main à Alice :

« Assez de ces numéros. Tu m'as prouvé qu'il était insuffisant de s'y fier. Je m'appelle Camille. »

Alice leva un sourcil, surprise, puis lui serra la main :

« Alice.

- Alors, on fait les présentations sans nous ? »

C'était 22, qui se rapprochait en soutenant une numéro 13 encore faible. Elle l'aida à s'appuyer contre la muraille à côté de Camille et dit :

« Moi, c'est Natalie, et elle, Diane. Enchantées.

- Désolée d'avoir complètement loupé la bataille, articula Diane.

- Idem » reconnut Natalie, avant d'ajouter en détournant les yeux, rougissante :

« Par contre toi, 47, on dirait que tu t'es bien débrouillée, on s'attendait plutôt à te retrouver en sale état… »

_Quand même… je suis juste la plus faible, pas une nullité absolue. _

Alice acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête et le silence se fit entre les quatre jeunes femmes. Jetant un regard aux cadavres monstrueux qui encombraient le chemin, elles prirent brutalement conscience de la chance qu'elles avaient d'être encore en vie, et se promirent de le rester jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

**A/N** : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter! Merci à mon beta pour sa patience et son aide :)


End file.
